Dance with Me
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Ayo berdansa denganku, Naruto... Kemarilah. Akan kutunjukkan apa itu tarian waltz yang magis dan penuh cinta... M for lemon content (OneShoot) #EventEdupadSasufemNaru 2016


**Dance with Me**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **A SasufemNaru Fanfic for Event Edupad Goes to Broadway**

 **Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Supranatural & Fantasy**

 **Rate : M for eksplisit Mature content**

 **Sub theme #1**

 **White in Waltz** **–Broadway**

 **Setting tahun 1930-an**

 **Warning! This content not good for child under 17th and pregnant women. There is a very much typo. Absurd. Kejadian diluar nalar. Dan banyak kekurangan dalam fic saya ini.**

 **Pokoknya jangan dibaca kalau nggak suka. Awas lo ampe coba-coba baca kalau nggak suka.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhkan materiil** **. Apalagi ngajak berantem pemiliki tokoh ini. Tidak menerima ejekan mengenai OOC nya karakter di fic ini apalagi ngajak berantem authornya. Hahaha.**

 **Oke... Cusss kita naik pesawat ya kawan2. Ayo kita naik dan nikmati hiburan dari saya.**

 **Hatur nuhun...**

 **| DLDR |**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Broadway Course of Dance**_ _ **, Broadway on 1938**_

 _ **.**_

Disana!

Astaga!

Dia tampan sekali!

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mendadak lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia kikuk dan berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan dalam tarian waltz-nya. Mengundang decakan kesal dari Jeryco yang mencubit pinggangnya agar tetap fokus pada waltz-nya.

Naruto tidak mati rasa untuk tahu maksud dari cubitan partner tariannya. Tapi pemuda tampan yang berdiri lima meter dari tempatnya saat ini tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Dan jarang-jarang ia bisa satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang paling diincar wanita-wanita penari waltz agar jadi partner mereka dalam menari waltz.

Namun disisi lain, ia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan dalam waltz-nya. Ini adalah latihan yang sangat penting untuknya menjelang pertunjukan waltz di Broadway dua bulan ke depan. Para pelatih dan panitia pertunjukan duduk disana sekarang. Menilai dan memilih siapa saja yang boleh ikut dalam memeriahkan pertunjukan waltz di Broadway.

" _Come_ _on_ Naruto, Don't _Muse_!" bisik Jeryco.

"Aw! _Damn_ _you_ , Jeryco!" umpat Naruto kala Jeryco memperingatinya dengan menginjak kakinya.

Sialan! Naruto juga sudah berusaha fokus. Jeryco sialan! Naruto bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada partner _ballroom_ _dance_ nya di belakang _stage_ nanti.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya pelan lalu membiarkan tubuhnya di angkat lalu diputar 90 derajat. Tak lupa pelototan yang ia alamatkan pada Jeryco sialan yang sudah menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja.

Naruto manyun sepanjang sisa tarian waltz yang dibawakannya bersama 9 pasangan _ballroom_ _dance_ lainnya. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli pada Mrs. Anne yang memelototinya ketika tak sengaja netranya bertatapan langsung dengan netra hijau milik pelatih waltz-nya itu.

Yang Naruto pedulikan saat ini hanya satu. Pemuda tampan yang mengenakan stelan _tuxedo_ putih di tengah ruangan dengan tatapan mata setajam pisau tanpa ada rekan waltz seperti biasanya.

Naruto mulai merasa aneh.

Seingat Naruto, pemuda itu selalu membawa pasangan dansanya. Tapi kenapa hari ini Naruto melihatnya sendirian?

Naruto terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mengikuti iringan lagu _Rangers_ _Waltz_ yang telah mencapai batasnya.

Dan lantunan _String quartet_ yang mulai melemah menandakan waltz yang dibawakan 10 pasangan dansa telah berakhir.

Naruto dan pasangan dansanya memberi salam penghormatan sebelum kembali ke belakang _stage_.

Namun sebelum semua penari waltz bubar. Mrs. Anne berteriak untuk meminta penari waltz yang ada berkumpul di tengah _ballroom_ yang usai digunakan menari.

Dan pemuda itu disana. Naruto bisa melihatnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Seolah ingin menjadi magnet yang menarik semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dan memang pemuda itulah yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang ketika Mrs. Anne berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anak-anak..." Mrs. Anne mulai berbicara dengan nada seperti aktris opera. Naruto sudah hafal mati suara pelatihnya itu, "Uchiha Sasuke akan jadi penari utama kita di Broadway nanti. Dia lah satu-satunya penari waltz yang bisa kita banggakan dan kita andalkan dalam pertunjukan waltz nanti. Tapi karena satu dan beberapa hal. Katrina yang selalu mendampinginya menari waltz saat ini tidak bisa hadir diantara kita di pertunjukan waltz nanti. Jadi, aku memanggilnya kesini untuk melihat dan memilih kalian untuk menjadi penari utama di waltz yang akan kita tampilkan di Broadway nanti." Mulai dari penuturan pelatih Naruto ini, langsung membuat gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memandangi paras Uchiha Sasuke langsung menunjukkan wajah antusias yang agak berlebihan.

 _Come on_! Ini kesempatan Naruto untuk bisa menjadi pasangan dansa seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke si penari waltz handal sekelas Fred Astaire yang baru-baru ini terkenal di panggung Broadway. Dengan nilai _plus_ ketampanan yang amat sangat luar biasa milik Uchiha Sasuke dan paras khas orang Timur. Jadi apa yang membuatnya tidak semangat kala pintu peluang menari bersama Uchiha Sasuke terbuka lebar.

Ya, terbuka lebar bagi siapapun. Itu masalahnya. Naruto harus menghadapi pesaing-pesaingnya disini. Karena terlihat jelas bahwa bukan hanya Naruto yang bernafsu ingin berpelukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke diatas panggung dengan iringan lagu waltz.

Ia harus berlatih giat setelah ini agar dilirik oleh sang penari waltz profesional.

Walaupun toh nantinya ia tidak dipilih. Sekali saja ia dapat kesempatan untuk menari walau sebentar dalam pergantian pasangan waltz. Hal seperti itu pasti akan sangat Naruto syukuri jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau harus berlatih sungguh-sungguh Naruto..." ujar Jeryco kala melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung memutus pandangan memujanya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu. Makanya kau jangan menginjak kakiku lagi 'ryco... kakiku bisa putus dan aku tidak bisa menari dengan Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tadi melakukan kesalahan terus-menerus. Dan kau tidak akan berhenti melakukan kesalahan kalau tidak ku injak," kilah Jeryco tak terima dengan omongan Naruto.

"Sialan kau. Aku melakukan kesalahan karena ada orang tampan itu disini," tukas Naruto beralasan.

"Sudah diam. Dengarkan Mrs. Anne bicara."

Naruto bersungut-sungut. Bersumpah akan meminta Mrs. Anne untuk ganti pasangan. Entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat hingga ia sampai mendapatkan rekan dansa yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan ini.

"Oke anak-anak. Mainkan Viennese Waltz dengan baik."

Yang Naruto lihat setelah itu, Mrs. Anne yang pergi menuju tempatnya semula dengan senyuman genitnya dan bibir yang merah merekah.

Semua pasangan dansa mengambil tempatnya masing-masing. Termasuk dirinya dan Jeryco yang segera berdiri di formasi mereka sendiri.

Naruto sempat melirikkan matanya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini duduk di kursi dekat para pelatih dan panitia persiapan pertunjukan.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu sempat beradu tatapan dengannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Aliran darahnya seakan beku dan jiwanya seolah ditarik ke dalam pekatnya warna mata milik Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Lututnya gemetar dan jantungnya tak lagi berdetak.

Apa-apaan ini? Naruto kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya.

Naruto merasa bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengontrol tubuhnya yang tak bisa menuruti perintah otaknya.

Dan saat nada pertama mulai berbunyi. Naruto merasakan jiwanya seolah dikembalikan dengan paksa dan membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya mendadak sakit. Begitupun saat Jeryco mulai menggandeng tangannya untuk dituntun di tengah ruangan.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Jeryco lirih saat Naruto menatap lurus ke depan.

Naruto mendengarnya dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jeryco. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk kaku.

Mata Naruto masih berada pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata Naruto.

Matanya tak lagi beradu pandang dengan mata Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sama sekali tidak meskipun wajahnya lurus pada rekan waltz-nya.

Ini aneh!

Dalam hati Naruto menjerit.

Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tuhan... Kenapa ini?

Sementara itu. Jeryco, rekan dansa Naruto merasa Naruto terlalu berlebihan dalam tariannya. Ia merasa tidak sedang berdansa dengan Naruto. Tarian Naruto terlalu bagus saat ini dibanding biasanya.

Meski heran. Tapi Jeryco terus berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Naruto yang lincah namun elegan. Jeryco bersumpah. Kalau Naruto bisa bermain sebagus ini. Pasti Mr. Doswell akan memilih Naruto ikut pertunjukan waltz di Broadway tanpa pikir panjang.

Bicara tentang Mr. Doswell. Jeryco sempat melihat ketua panitia persiapan pertunjukan waltz itu nampak memandangi mereka–ia dan Naruto–dengan tatapan tertarik.

Jeryco mendadak gugup, namun tidak mengurangi keindahan waltz yang ia bawakan. Dan saat tangannya mencapai pinggang Naruto. Jeryco mencubit pinggang Naruto yang kemudian mendapat sumpah serapah dari Naruto. Meski menyerapah, tapi Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Wanita itu tetap fokus pada satu hal–yang entah apa itu Jeryco tak tahu.

"Naruto... Aku yakin Mr. Doswell akan memilihmu ikut pertunjukan waltz," bisik Jeryco.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan jadi rekan dansa Uchiha Sasuke," tambah Naruto dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

Jeryco berdecak lalu memutar tubuh Naruto.

"Jeryco. Kau tahu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa jadi terkenal secepat ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Jeryco tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia melirik pemuda yang dibicarakan Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mendengus.

"Dia pasti memakai sihir," celetuk Jeryco.

Naruto terkikik pelan. Kakinya terus bergerak sesuai irama Viennese waltz.

"Bisa jadi. Dia bahkan membuatku tidak bisa berpaling," lirih Naruto.

"Yeah... _I see_."

Mereka terus menari.

Dan sampailah mereka di ujung lagu lalu menyelesaikan tarian mereka dengan indah.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar.

Tepuk tangan yang berasal dari para penari waltz pemula yang belajar di Broadway Course of Dance itu terdengar, begitu Viennese waltz selesai ditampilkan. Tak terkecuali dari panitia dan para pelatih waltz dance.

Naruto bernafas lega. Bukan untuk selesainya tarian yang ia bawakan. Tapi karena kini ia dapat mengontrol pandangannya serta tubuhnya.

Ia sempat bingung kenapa ia tadi tak dapat melepas pandangan dari senior waltz berkulit pucat itu sepanjang Viennese waltz dimainkan. Ia berpikir dengan begitu keras sekarang.

" _Nice_ _kids_... Kalian membuatku bangga hanya dengan membawakan Viennese Waltz," ujar Mrs. Anne.

"Kalian boleh duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing," perintah Mr. Doswell kemudian.

Jeryco segera menarik Naruto menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Membuat Naruto kembali menyerapahi Jeryco karena membuatnya hampir jatuh karena menginjak dress-nya.

Sialan. Jeryco selalu saja membuatnya sial.

"Dengar anak-anak... Aku akan mengumumkan peserta waltz yang akan ikut pertunjukan Waltz di Broadway Theatre dua bulan lagi. Pasang telinga kalian dan berbahagialah dengan apapun yang akan kalian terima nanti..." tutur Mr. Doswell sambil memegang selembar kertas yang diyakini tertulis nama-nama yang akan lolos menuju pertunjukan waltz di Broadway.

Mr. Doswell mulai membacakan satu per satu nama yang lolos. Membuat banyak penari waltz yang ingin debut di panggung Broadway menahan napas dan terus merapal doa.

Bohong besar kalau ada yang tidak ingin lolos. Penari waltz tentu saja memiliki impian untuk menari waltz diatas panggung besar dan megah. Dan kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi.

Peserta waltz telah selesai dibacakan Mr. Doswell.

Tapi raut kesedihan terpancar jelas dari gadis pemilik rambut pirang ini.

Namanya tak disebut. Uzumaki Naruto tak tercantum dalam daftar itu padahal nama partner-nya–Jeryco–disebut oleh Mr. Doswell.

Hilang sudah kesempatannya berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa satu panggung dengan penari waltz tampan itu.

Jeryco menepuk punggungnya. Menguatkan dirinya.

Naruto melempar senyum kecut.

Sedikit kesal karena partner-nya yang menyebalkan ini bisa masuk nominasi.

Para panitia dan pelatih waltz satu per satu bubar. Meninggalkan sekumpulan para penari waltz dibawah asuhan Mrs. Anne.

Naruto masih duduk disana. Bersama Jeryco dan penari waltz yang terpilih ke Broadway serta yang tidak terpilih–seperti dirinya.

"Kau pasti bersedih," kata Jeryco.

Naruto mencibir.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku selain bersedih? Aku memang pantas bersedih untuk hal ini. Kesempatanku untuk satu panggung dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Berkabung dengan nasibnya.

Jeryco menggeleng. Tangannya mengelus punggung Naruto.

Satu per satu orang pergi dari ballroom. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja bersedih dengan nasib.

Katakan saja dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini.

Tapi hatinya memang benar-benar terluka.

Dari hari pertama ia melihat penari waltz senior itu, Naruto sudah jatuh.

Naruto melihatnya tanpa sengaja di aula tempat kursus waltz-nya. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna hitam waktu itu. Dia menari waltz sendirian. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak, mengikuti irama lagu. Meliuk dan melangkah dengan gerakan yang sangat diperhitungkan.

Dan tubuhnya diterpa cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kaca aula.

Naruto terpana melihatnya.

Ia seumur-umur tak pernah melihat hal seindah itu. Bahkan Fred Astaire–penari waltz Broadway–tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding makhluk di depannya.

Tariannya magis. Menghipnotis setiap mata yang memandang.

Naruto terus melihat sosok yang menari di tengah aula itu. Sendirian.

Ada daya tarik tersendiri ketika Naruto melihat sosok itu menari waltz sendirian. Padahal sewajarnya, waltz dimainkan dengan berpasangan. Tapi lihatlah! Laki-laki itu bermain sendiri, tanpa ada pasangan yang mengikutinya.

Dalam hati Naruto, timbul sebuah keinginan.

Ia ingin menari bersama sosok itu. Mendampinginya di sana dan membiarkan pinggangnya di tarik kesana dan kemari. Membiarkan tangannya di genggam dan tubuhnya diputar-putar seperti putaran arus laut ketika badai. Lalu tenggelam dalam alunan nada dan tarian magis yang membuat jiwa melayang-layang di udara.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Keinginannya tak mungkin tercapai.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di panggung penonton dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdansa dengan gadis lain–bukan dirinya.

Balroom telah sepi. Menyisakan dirinya yang duduk di deretan kursi penonton. Sendirian.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, tapi hanya untuk duduk kembali–secara paksa.

Entah darimana datangnya. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu telah berdiri di depannya. Sangat tepat di depannya. Dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di kursinya lagi.

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tak menyadari kedatangan orang ini?

Padahal jelas-jelas _ballroom_ ini tadi sepi, dan semua orang sudah pergi kecuali dirinya.

"Naruto? _Right_?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Matanya terpaku pada manik kelam sosok jangkung di depannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Membuat Naruto meleleh.

Lalu sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Membuat Naruto bingung dan otaknya _blank_ seketika.

" _Let's Dance_..."

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang.

Apa ini mimpi? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa bisa se-nyata ini?

Tolong bangunkan ia, jika ini benar-benar mimpi. Karena Naruto tak akan pernah sanggup terbangun lagi jika ini mimpi. Kalau perlu, ia lebih baik bermimpi saja selamanya.

Sosok itu menggerakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk segera menyambut tangan yang terulur itu.

Naruto menggeleng.

Dan ia menjerit dalam hati.

Tidak! Ia sangat yakin kalau otaknya meminta kepalanya untuk mengangguk, bukan menggeleng.

Sosok itu menarik tangannya kembali, ia mendengus.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menolakku sepertimu," ujarnya memberi sebuah pernyataan sekaligus tamparan keras untuk kebodohan Naruto.

"Bu-bukan b-be-begitu..." Naruto berusaha untuk memberi alasan. Tapi suaranya tercekat.

" _No_ _problem_..."

Naruto menangis dalam hati. Apa iya pemuda ini akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan mau lagi mengajaknya berdansa seperti tadi? Ayolah... Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud untuk menolak. Hanya saja tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya.

Pemuda itu menarik dagu Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang kini Naruto yakini pasti sangat merah.

"Kau harus datang di pertunjukan waltz sepuluh Oktober, dua bulan ke depan. Pakailah pakaian terbaikmu dan duduklah di kursi paling depan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah mengatakan itu. Uchiha Sasuke mengecup ringan bibir Naruto. Membuat gadis berumur 20 tahun itu mematung.

Ini... Nyata kan?

Naruto menepuk pipinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang terjadi padanya hari ini bukanlah mimpi. Tapi sebuah realita yang membuat jantungnya berlompatan seperti katak di gang _Ave_ _7_ _th_ _street_ ketika hujan turun.

Pipinya memanas. Lalu Naruto menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

 _Calm_ _down_ , Naruto… batin gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Di Amerika, ciuman bukanlah sebuah tanda dari perasaan. Itu tak lebih dari sebuah salam seperti ketika kau berjabat tangan ketika kau baru saja bertemu orang baru ataupun lama tak pernah ketemu teman.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari perasaan aneh yang menelusup dalam hatinya sejak perlakuan mengejutkan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Jujur saja. Sengatan-sengatan aneh yang mengenai hatinya tadi sangat mengusik pikiran Naruto.

Orang tadi benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke kan?

Atau itu hanya ilusi saja akibat rasa sedih karena tidak terpilih menjadi peserta waltz di Broadway?

Ia berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Ia berlari meninggalkan ballroom milik tempat kursus waltz. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti di pertunjukan waltz di Broadway.

Ballroom itu senyap setelah pintu yang dilalui Naruto tertutup.

Di tengah-tengah Ballroom berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo putih tengah menyeringai. Matanya menatap pada pintu ballroom yang baru saja ditutup oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

" _Comezando_ …"

Ia kemudian lenyap seperti asap.

. . . . . .

Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa ia diajari menari King Waltz kelas professional oleh Mrs. Anne. Bahkan pelatih itu sering mendandaninya dengan sangat cantik, seolah-olah Naruto akan tampil di atas panggung besar dan ditonton ribuan penonton.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Anne. Wanita bermata hijau itu sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri. Karena Mrs. Anne lah yang menjadi sumber inspirasi Naruto menjadi penari waltz.

Juga karena Mrs. Anne lah yang mengasuh dan merawatnya selama ini. Memberinya tempat untuk ia tinggal ketika ia tak lagi memiliki orangtua.

Ayah Naruto meninggal karena perang dunia pertama. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika umurnya masih 5 tahun. Naruto hidup sebatang kara, ia diusir dari rumah sewaan orang tuanya dan menjadi gelandang jalanan Broadway selama 3 hari.

Ia tidak makan selama 3 hari itu dan akhirnya pingsan di depan sebuah gedung kursus di Broadway.

Mrs. Anne yang menemukannya. Membawanya pulang ke kediamannya lalu memutuskan untuk mengasuh Naruto sampai sekarang.

"Fokus Naruto! Fokus! Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa, hah?!" bentak Mrs. Anne.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Kakinya mengayun kesana dan kemari sesuai irama Waltz King.

Mrs. Anne ini… Meskipun baik tapi sangat cerewet dan suka bentak-bentak.

"Berhenti membentakku madam! Telingaku tuli nanti." Naruto balas membentak dengan langkah kakinya yang menghentak berat.

"Kau ini di beritahu orang tua malah membentak. Dasar tidak sopan!" seru Mrs. Anne lalu menginjak kaki Naruto yang salah memijak.

Naruto meraung kesakitan dan menatap tajam ibu asuhnya itu.

"Ayo gerakkan kakimu lebih lincah lagi. Kau mau mempermalukanku di depan semua orang?"

"Kalau aku mau. Aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu."

"Dasar anak nakal."

Mrs. Menginjak kaki Naruto sekali lagi karena langkah Naruto yang salah. Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat injakan yang dilakukan oleh Mrs. Anne.

Pengasuhnya memang sangat kejam, komunis.

Lagu yang terdengar dari piringan hitam di Gramophone telah usai.

Naruto merasa lega lalu menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Mrs. Anne yang sudah siap menyemburnya dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat berdansa tadi.

"Kau menyiksaku Madam~" rengek Naruto yang sudah duduk berjongkok di atas lantai, memegangi kakinya yang memerah akibat injakan tidak manusiawi sang pengasuh.

Mrs. Anne mendecih lalu berjalan menuju Gramophone yang tak lagi berputar.

"Madam… Kenapa kau melatihku sekeras ini? Apa kau akan mengajakku tampil di panggung Broadway?" Naruto mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membelitnya selama hampir dua bulan ini.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali tampil di panggung Broadway. Untuk apa aku melatihmu untuk hal yang sudah sering kau lakukan itu?"

"Tapi aku ingin jadi bintang Broadway seperti Ginger Robert. Aku ingin jadi bintang Broadway yang sebenarnya dan ditonton ribuan penonton…"

Mrs. Anne menukikkan alisnya, kesal dengan pemikiran kekanakan anak asuhnya itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi!" Suara Mrs. Anne menggelegar, mengandung sebuah ancaman.

Naruto menciut dibawah tekanan suara pengasuhnya itu. Naruto 15 tahun menghabiskan hidupnya bersama sang pengasuh. Jadi ia hafal betul kapan nada seperti itu di keluarkan oleh sang pengasuh.

Dan nada seperti itu berarti sebuah kemarahan. Kemarahan yang tak ingin Naruto alami lagi setelah sepuluh tahun silam ia tak mau ikut pesta dansa di sekolahnya karena alasan konyol.

"Forgive me please, Madam…" lirih Naruto.

Mrs. Anne mengatur nafasnya. Wanita mantan pemain opera ini mulai menstabilkan emosinya.

"Jangan bermimpi menjadi seorang bintang besar. Tapi hiburlah semua orang dengan apa yang kau punya diatas panggung, tak peduli sekecil atau seburuk apapun panggung yang kau pijaki itu. Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkanlah orang lain. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku akan mengajarimu rahasia untuk membuat penonton lupa bernafas saat kita bermain waltz," ajak Mrs. Anne dan memutar sebuah piringan hitam lainnya di Gramophone.

Naruto berdiri dan bersiap di tempatnya untuk kembali di gembleng oleh ibu asuhnya itu.

 **. . . . . .**

 _ **New York,**_ _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Oct 193**_ _ **8**_

Naruto memandang tiket di tangannya. Merasa ada yang salah dengan pagi ini.

 _Tukang antar pos tadi tidak salah kirim kan?_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto membolak-balik tiket di tangannya lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ia berteriak memanggil ibu asuhnya yang sedang sarapan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Mrs. Anne, heran dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Aku mendapat kiriman tiket The Great Waltz di Palace Theatre, Broadway. Ini tiket eksekutif, tempat duduk berada di barisan depan. Ya ampun... Ini jelas tiket mahal kan madam? Bagaimana bisa sampai dikirim kepadaku? Apa tidak salah kirim ya?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

"Hmm~ Aku sudah punya tiket ke Palace Theatre. Artinya aku sekarang punya dua tiket... Lalu untuk apa aku punya tiket kalau hanya untuk menonton pertunjukan waltz terbesar di abad ini. Aku kan ingin ikut berdansa... Madam~ Aku tidak mau tiket-tiket ini~" rengek Naruto.

Mrs. Anne menghabiskan sarapannya lalu meminum segelas susu berukuran besar. Ia menatap anak asuhnya acuh tak acuh lalu mengusap sisa susu yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan pergi menyiapkan pertunjukan dari anak-anak didikku untuk pertunjukan waltz nanti malam. Jangan pernah berpikiran membuang tiket itu. Kau harus datang nanti."

"Aku tidak mau hanya menonton disana. Aku ingin menari madam~"

"Perbaiki dulu waltz-mu yang buruk itu. Baru bisa ikut. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Dan kau harus menyiapkan pakaianmu sendiri untuk berangkat ke Palace Theatre nanti malam. Alamatnya di 1564 Broadway street, kuingatkan kalau kau lupa. Yang hadir ada ribuan orang nanti. Jadi jangan sampai kau datang terlambat atau kau akan terdorong keluar dari gedung teater dan tak bisa menonton waltz terbesar abad ini."

Setelah bicara panjang lebar, Mrs. Anne meninggalkan Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wanita bermata hijau itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri dibanding mengurusi bayi besar seperti Naruto.

Sepeninggal ibu asuhnya. Naruto memandang kesal tiket eksekutif yang baru di dapatnya dari tukang pos tadi pagi.

Kalau bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke yang meminta secara khusus padanya untuk datang di pertunjukan waltz ini. Sudah dipastikan kalau Naruto tak akan sudi datang.

Bicara tentang Sasuke. Dua bulan sejak insiden ciuman itu terjadi, ia tak pernah bertemu pemuda itu satu kali pun. Pemuda itu seolah hilang di telan bumi.

Tapi ibu asuhnya itu kerap kali bercerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sering datang mengunjunginya untuk menanyakan kesiapan para peserta didik Broadway Course of Dance.

Mungkin Naruto kurang beruntung sehingga belum bisa menemui penari waltz tampan itu.

No problem. Ia yakin nanti ia akan bertemu pemuda tampan itu berdansa diatas panggung Broadway bersama gadis lain.

Naruto tiba-tiba marah dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Menari dengan gadis lain.

Tentu saja!

Dia kan tidak dipilih untuk mengikuti acara bergengsi itu nanti malam.

Jadi mana mungkin ia yang berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jelaslah kalau gadis lain yang akan berdansa dengan si tampan itu.

Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

Ia akan menyiapkan sebuah gaun cantik untuk ia kenakan nanti di acara The Great Waltz.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk memakai pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak permintaan pemuda tampan itu.

Bisa jadi, nanti pemuda itu akan jatuh cinta padanya dengan penampilannya yang sangat cantik nanti malam.

Naruto sangat percaya diri kalau dia itu cantik.

Rambutnya yang pirang akan rapikan ke belakang. _Pinned-back hairstyles_ akan jadi pilihannya pada rambutnya nanti. Ia juga akan memakai riasan tipis di wajahnya. Poles sana sini dan bibir yang akan ia merahkan.

Untuk masalah gaun. Ia akan memakai gaun yang simpel tapi mewah.

Kira-kira gaun apa yang akan ia pakai ya?

Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Berharap akan menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk ia pakai di acara The Great Waltz nanti.

Tangannya menyentuh sebuah gaun putih.

Pikirannya mengingat pada pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu.

Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih. Dan ia tampak tampan dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih itu.

Dan matanya menatap kembali ke gaunnya.

Ia sudah memutuskan.

Gaun _V-neck_ dari rayon sutra dengan aksesoris dasi _sailor_ _bow_ di bagian tengah depan dan 3 kancing besar dibawahnya akan jadi pilihan Naruto malam ini.

Ia pasti akan sangat cantik mengenakan gaun ini. Terlebih gaun yang _press_ _body_ ini masih baru, belum pernah ia pakai karena ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari sang ibu asuhnya tadi pagi-pagi buta.

Oh. Naruto baru ingat. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari Senin. Tanggal 10 Oktober 1938.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ini menjadi hari spesialnya.

Apa memang ini sudah menjadi anugerah dari Tuhan?

Naruto diselimuti rasa bahagia. Melupakan kekesalannya karena tak bisa mengikuti acara The Great Waltz sebagai penari waltz diatas panggung Palace Theater, Broadway.

Kalau benar ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Ia pastikan bahwa ia nanti akan terlihat sangat-sangat menawan di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semoga saja pemuda itu meliriknya dan mengajaknya kencan meski hanya sehari.

Memangnya kapan lagi kalau bukan hari ini. Tepat di hari ulangtahunnya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja rias.

Hari memang masih pagi. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia sudah bersiap lebih awal.

Seperti kata ibu asuhnya tadi.

Ia tidak boleh datang terlambat.

Penontonnya nanti diperkirakan ada ribuan.

Dan kalau Naruto terlambat. Ia akan terlempar keluar dari gedung dan akan menyesal seumur hidup karena tak bisa melihat acara pertunjukan waltz terbesar abad ini. Lebih lagi, ia mendapat tiket eksklusif yang hanya bisa dibeli oleh orang-orang kaya Amerika yang memiliki bisnis disana sini dan berpengaruh pada negara.

Naruto memutuskan akan berangkat agak sore.

Tak masalah menunggu lama untuk melihat acaranya dimulai. Yang penting ia sudah ada disana lebih awal dan tak akan ada insiden yang namanya terdorong keluar dari pintu masuk.

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya. Tangannya bergerak menata rambut pirang se bahunya itu.

Ya. Model rambut _pinned-back_ akan ia pilih.

Selain rapi, anak rambut yang jumlahnya ratusan ini tak akan mengganggu penglihatannya.

Ia akan memulai dengan keramas dulu sepertinya.

Percuma menata rambut dengan cantik kalau rambutnya bau.

Naruto kembali berdiri. Mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke Uchiha... _I'm coming_!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

. . . . . .

Naruto datang jam 4 sore. Dan para penonton sudah memadati kawasan 1564 Broadway street.

Naruto gugup. Ia merapikan gaunnya sebentar lalu membayar ongkos pada kendaraan umum mobil uap yang ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke tempat ini.

Setelah itu. Gadis cantik berambut pirang ini melangkah dengan langkah mantap menuju gedung Palace Theatre. Tangannya menggenggam tas kulit kecil berwarna putih gading.

Ia berdiri mengantri di belakang orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan sama dengannya. Menunggu dengan sabar antrian untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu 10 menit mengantri. Untung ia datang agak sore. Jadi ia tak perlu mengantri lebih lama.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket eksekutif di tangannya. Naruto diantar masuk ke dalam oleh seorang wanita yang sepertinya memang ditugaskan untuk mengantar dan menemani tamu yang masuk dengan tiket mahal itu.

Kursi nomor 23. Di deretan nomor 2 tepat di tengah-tengah deretan bangku penonton.

Kursi di kanan kirinya masih kosong.

Dan Naruto duduk disana. Melihat panggung yang masih tertutupi tirai besar berwarna merah.

Naruto berdehem berkali-kali. Ingin mengurangi rasa gugup yang terus mengganggunya.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada satu pun orang yang ia kenal disini.

Tapi tidak mengapa. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Kini ia duduk tenang di bangkunya. Bersabar menunggu pertunjukan di mulai. Dan bersabar untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang memintanya untuk datang kesini.

Terpujilah Tuhan...

Berikan yang terbaik untuk Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu ini.

Dua jam lagi show akan dimulai.

Dan dua jam itu cukup membuat bokong Naruto kram karena terlalu lama duduk.

Untung saja dua jam itu berlangsung singkat. Hingga ia mendengar sambutan dari pembawa acara yang ada di bawah panggung. 5 meter dari deretan pertama kursi penonton.

Pembawa acara itu menyambut hadirin yang ada di Palace theatre dengan bahagia. Seolah-olah ia telah lama menunggu datangnya hari ini.

Sambutan berakhir, pembawa acara itu mulai membacakan acara pembuka dari The Great Waltz yang diketahui memuat lebih dari 100 performance penari-penari waltz di seluruh daratan Amerika dan Eropa.

Lagu pertama di perdengarkan.

Lagu yang Naruto ketahui berjudul The Blue Danube itu mengalun merdu. Membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika mendengarkan musik di tempat sebesar gedung teater dengan acara yang sangat megah.

Naruto terhanyut dengan lantunan lagu waltz beserta penampilan indah pemain-pemain waltz di atas panggung sana.

Rasanya Naruto ingin ikut menari disana dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia tengah berbahagia saat ini.

Satu per satu penampilan dari berbagai grup maupun perorangan tampil diatas panggung dengan kemampuan waltz mereka.

Berjam-jam berlalu dengan cepat karena semua orang terlena dengan waltz yang membuat segar mata mereka.

Tak terkecuali Naruto yang sangat menikmati keindahan waltz yang terasa nyata dengan pemandangan sedekat ini.

Ia tak berhenti merinding setiap kali Quartet string bergetar, mengiringi gerakan lincah para penari waltz dari berbagai negara di benua Amerika dan Eropa.

Jarum jam terus berputar.

Waktu tak akan berjalan lambat ketika sebuah keindahan terpampang nyata dan terasa berlangsung singkat. Membuat sebuah hakikat bahwa keindahan itu sifatnya sementara dan waktu akan mengejar mereka.

Naruto melihat jam besar di sudut gedung.

Sudah jam 11.

Tapi rasa-rasanya ia baru saja duduk disana dan belum menghabiskan waktu sejam.

Namun yang namanya waktu tetaplah waktu.

The Great Waltz akan berakhir setelah 5 penampilan terakhir.

Dan dari yang Naruto ketahui.

Penampilan dari penari waltz yang berasal dari tempat ia kursus berada di urutan paling akhir.

Yang itu artinya. Ia akan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke akan tampil paling akhir, setelah waltz yang dibawakan 15 pasangan dari tempat kursusnya ditampilkan.

Kata Mrs. Anne, pengasuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya peserta yang akan menari waltz dengan pasangannya tanpa ada pasangan-pasangan lain di sekitar mereka.

Naruto sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan nasib wanita yang akan jadi Uchiha Sasuke nanti. Tapi apalah dikata. Yang penting ia hadir disini untuk memenuhi permintaan–atau perintah?–dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

Selesai!

Penampilan teman-teman Naruto telah selesai. Semua cepat berlalu seperti kembang api.

Naruto berdebar. Tidak mengerti untuk alasan apa.

Tirai merah itu tertutup.

Dan terbuka lagi dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

Itu dia!

Itu Uchiha Sasuke!

Tapi kenapa dia sendirian?

Dan kenapa semua property yang ada di belakang sosok Uchiha Sasuke serba putih?

Apa ini sebuah hiburan istimewa.

Suara denting piano terdengar.

Pemuda itu mengambil langkah ke depan. Gerakannya halus namun cepat.

Pemuda itu turun dari panggung. Dan suara-suara yang biasanya muncul di opera terdengar.

Ini apa maksudnya? Naruto menjadi tidak mengerti dengan penampilan terakhir untuk penutupan The Great Waltz.

Uchiha Sasuke terus melangkah ke depan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Tapi ia langsung tersadar ketika semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ya. Tertuju padanya!

Itu berkat Uchiha Sasuke yang menyanyi seraya mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

Naruto mengeryit heran.

Tapi seseorang di belakang Naruto mendorongnya dengan sengaja. Membuatnya harus reflek berpegangan pada tangan pemuda di depannya.

Siapapun orang itu nanti. Naruto bersumpah bahwa hidup orang itu akan susah sampai 7 turunan.

Uchiha Sasuke segera menarik Naruto. Membuat tas kecil yang dibawa Naruto terjatuh begitu saja.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar. Dan lagu berganti irama.

Uchiha Sasuke melakukan gerakan-gerakan Rangers Waltz.

Naruto dengan mudah mengikutinya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur pada ibu asuhnya yang menggembleng ia memainkan Rangers Waltz. Ibu asuhnya itu entah terlalu baik padanya atau memang sudah tahu kalau ia akan berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke menggunakan Rangers Waltz.

Pemuda yang memakai setelan tuxedo putih itu memegang pinggangnya erat. Sangat posesif.

Mereka bergerak lincah. Bergerak kesana dan kemari. Menjelajahi seluruh panggung yang sangat luas itu.

Naruto tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman Uchiha Sasuke yang menawan.

Pemuda itu berdansa dengan wajah yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya.

Naruto juga merasakan pemuda itu meniup-niup wajahnya. Menimbulkan detakan keras pada jantungnya.

Ranger Waltz tak memiliki durasi yang lama.

Memang benar. Semua keindahan berlangsung sangat singkat.

Waltz yang ia tampilkan bersama Uchiha Sasuke berakhir begitu saja, dengan posisi Sasuke yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya dan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dan Naruto bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan penonton jauh lebih keras dari ratusan penampilan waltz sebelumnya.

Tirai merah menutup.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap itu. Namun gagal.

Yang ada tubuh itu semakin menghimpitnya, begitu intim.

Payudaranya tergencet tubuh Sasuke. Dan Naruto semakin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

Tapi ia lagi-lagi tak bisa bicara.

Mungkin benar kata Jeryco. Pemuda ini pasti telah menebarkan sihir hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

" _Hola, querida_..."

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya barusan.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tangannya semakin erat melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Apa yang membuatmu memakai gaun warna putih?"

Naruto menggeleng. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab karena dia teringat Uchiha Sasuke saat memilihnya. Dan ini lagi-lagi karena tubuhnya yang tak menerima dengan baik perintah dari otaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lihat ke sekelilingmu..."

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Putih.

Semuanya serba putih.

Kain-kain yang menjuntai di sini berwarna putih. Bahkan tirai yang terlihat merah di depan bangku penonton pun juga terlihat putih di lihat dari belakang panggung.

"Sudah mengerti kenapa?"

Pemuda itu menarik satu tangannya dari pinggang Naruto lalu menelusuri wajahnya.

Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin di wajahnya. Seperti es batu yang digunakan ibu asuhnya untuk campuran jus jeruk.

"Ini adalah tempat ritual..."

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

Apa maksudnya dengan tempat ritual?

Tiba-tiba pemuda di depan Naruto mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan kasar.

Naruto melenguh.

Bukan karena menikmati.

Itu lebih seperti sebuah rasa terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Payudaranya tergencet sosok di depannya. Membuatnya susah bernafas.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung.

Lidah yang licin mengelilingi bibirnya. Mungkin warna merah di bibirnya memudar karena sapuan dari lidah pemuda di depannya.

Pantatnya di remas.

Naruto semakin melenguh. Yang kali ini bukan rasa terkejut lagi. Tapi rasa sakit. Namun sakit itu ia rasakan di daerah kewanitaannya. Bukan di pantatnya yang tercetak jelas karena gaun putih yang ia kenakan _press_ _body_.

Pagutan itu terlepas.

Naruto menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya semakin membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Lehernya di gigit. Hingga ia yakin kalau ada darah yang keluar dari leher jenjangnya itu.

Naruto berpegangan erat pada _tuxedo_ milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda ini tetap kokoh. Seperti batu karang yang masih bertahan di tempatnya meski di terpa gelombang besar.

"Namaku Sasuke... Kuberitahu jika kau belum tahu..." kata Sasuke dengan mulut yang merambati bagian-bagian leher Naruto.

"Nnhh..."

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tapi kemudian kepalanya ditahan dengan satu tarikan pada rambutnya. Membuat gelungan cantik pada rambut pirangnya terlepas, berantakan.

Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sasuke itu menelusupkan tangan kirinya dari bawah gaun putih yang dikenakan Naruto. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menguleni payudara Naruto yang masih terlapisi garmen.

" _Dance with me,_ Naruto..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa dengan perlakukan Sasuke pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini sangat sangat nikmat! Naruto benar-benar tak tahan.

"Katakan kalau kau ingin berdansa denganku Naruto... Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa kau memiliki keinginan berdansa denganku," kata Sasuke.

'Kreekkk!'

Naruto melotot. Tak menyangka bahwa gaunnya akan di robek seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

" _Eres hermosa... Bailar conmigo..."_

Naruto menggeleng. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh partner waltz-nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke meraup payudara yang ada di depannya. Sangat tak Sasuke sangka bahwa Naruto berani menggunakan gaun tanpa bra. Manusia di depannya ini memang sangat spesial. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal mendapatkan manusia seperti ini.

"A-ahhn... nnhh..."

Naruto tak kuat. Ini sangat nikmat.

Mulut Sasuke turun ke bawah. Menelusuri perut rata milik Naruto.

Ia mengelus perut itu perlahan. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti merapalkan sesuatu. Ia juga tersenyum dengan pemikirannya tentang benih-benih iblis yang akan ia tanam dalam perut ini. Darah yang berdesir dari tubuh ini juga sangat cocok untuk benih-benih yang akan ia tanamkan nanti.

Ini hebat!

Sasuke sampai pada tempat itu.

Tempat dimana segala bentuk dosa dibentuk.

Sasuke menyeringai untuk sebuah alasan lalu mengecupi liang kewanitaan milik Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia seperti di paku di bumi ini sehingga untuk bernafas pun sulit.

Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk semua terpaan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

" _It's tasty..."_

Naruto bersumpah! Orang ini tampan tapi mulutnya berkata aneh-aneh. Sangat tidak sinkron.

"Siap untuk menjadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya kini sibuk melucuti pakaiannya.

Dan Naruto hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Benar kan? Dia memang di paku di bumi ini sehingga hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa melangkah pergi.

Tunggu! Baru saja Sasuke bertanya apa? Menjadi istrinya?

Sasuke tersenyum untuk ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Pasti gadis itu tengah berpikir. Memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu di pikirkan sebenarnya.

" _Let's begin..."_

Sasuke telah melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Termasuk melepas celana dalam yang di kenakan oleh Naruto.

"Mari kita lakukan ritual sambil waltz. Kau mau?"

Naruto mengambil nafas cepat.

Pemuda di depannya sudah gila!

Sasuke kembali mendempetkan tubuhnya.

Kesejatiannya yang telah mengeras seperti besi menampar-nampar lubang Naruto yang sudah meneteskan banyak cairan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak tahan dengan ini semua.

THRUST!

"A-ahh... Sa-Sasuke..."

" _Yeah... Call my name baby... ugh..."_

Naruto menggeleng. Di setubuhi sambil berdiri bukanlah impian Naruto.

Apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Petugas kebersihan akan datang setelah panggung ini selesai digunakan.

" _S-stop it..."_

" _No_... Ini adalah ritual Naruto... Kau harus tahu."

THRUST!

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"Yeah? Hhnnh..." Sasuke menggeram.

Naruto menangis. Menangis untuk posisi submissive yang ia perankan saat ini.

" _Let's waltz dance with me..."_

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya menirukan suara lagu Viennese waltz sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto.

Kejantanannya masih menancap kuat dalam lubang surgawi Naruto.

Gadis itu merintih kesakitan saat Sasuke bergerak lincah, menarikan tarian Viennese waltz tanpa membuat jarak dari tubuh mereka.

Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke melakukan hentakan-hentakan untuk setiap jarak yang ia buat ketika menari waltz.

Dan Naruto tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa kesana kemari dan kaki-kakinya yang bergerak otomatis mengikuti gerakan waltz.

Ini parah! Sangat parah!

Di sepanjang sejarah! Tidak pernah ada yang namanya sex sambil menari waltz.

Mungkin Naruto akan memberi penghargaan pada Uchiha Sasuke nanti.

THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahnn~ Sasuke~ eumh..."

Sasuke menggeram.

Ia harus memamerkan ini pada komplotan iblisnya nanti. Ya, nanti. Sebelum jam 12 ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Ia harus menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya lalu membawa pergi gadis pilihan terakhirnya.

Dengan begini, the secret sins akan segera terbuka dan ia akan terbebas dari statusnya sebagai seorang Diego.

" _Call my name, Naruto..."_

THRUST!

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung.

Bahkan ia ikut menghentak untuk setiap gerakan waltz yang di lakukannya.

" _Good... It's feel good, right?"_

Naruto mengangguk.

Ia tak tahan. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk.

" _Just wait for a minutes... I want to finish it."_

Naruto mengangguk. Ia meraih leher Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Membuat kejantanan itu tertancap makin dalam di kewanitaannya.

" _Count down Naruto. And then... We make out together... Do you understand?"_

Naruto mengangguk. Sudah tak bisa berkata-kata sejak awal.

" _Three_... nnhh..."

THRUST!

" _Two_!"

THRUST!

" _One_!"

THRUST! THRUST!

Sasuke menyelesaikannya. Ia benamkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto. Membiarkan benihnya tertanam kuat di rahim Naruto.

Benih-benih iblis mengalir... Sasuke senang bukan main.

Sesuatu berderak. Seperti suara tulang.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas sesuatu keluar dari punggung Sasuke. Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam. Dan semakin besar, hingga menakuti Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Punggungmu..."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Ia melepas sedikit pelukannya lalu menatap mata Naruto.

Benihnya masih mengalir di dalam sana.

Sasuke tak akan melepasnya sebelum semuanya habis.

"Ingat sesuatu tentang _Lucifer_?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mitos hantu tampan dan menawan yang sangat suka menyanyi dan berdansa itu sangat populer di Eropa dan beberapa bagian negara di Amerika.

"Dia ada disini sekarang. Melakukan ritual untuk meneruskan keturunannya..."

"Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Kali ini tidak setampan biasanya karena 2 taring keluar dari mulut itu.

Mata Sasuke tak lagi hitam. Merah darah mendominasi mata itu.

Membuat Naruto terkesiap dan ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya.

" _Welcome to my world, Naruto... My wife for just now..."_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti mimpi.

" _Let's dance with me_... Naruto..."

Seringai itu menutup seluruh kesadaran Naruto yang hilang karena hentakn demi hentakan yang kembali dilancarkan Sasuke padanya.

 **END**

– – – – – – – – –

 **OMAKE**

"Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa itu?" Mrs. Anne mengeryitkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan seorang bocah kecil di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Mrs. Anne menggeleng yakin.

"Dia penari Broadway profesional tahun ini,"

"Penari Broadway profesional tahun ini hanyalah Fred Astaire. Kau jangan mengada-ngada, kids."

Bocah itu meringis.

"Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Kau mengasuh seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tana si bocah itu lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Siapa? Aku tidak menikah dan sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengasuh anak kecil. Kau ini kenapa menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas? Apa kau gila?"

Bocah itu menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Namaku Menma... Aku hanya terpisah dari mamaku. Makanya aku bertanya padamu tentang nama-nama orang itu," kata si bocah lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Anne yang terheran-heran di tempatnya berdiri.

Menma bersiul rendah.

Ia puas bermain-main di dunia manusia.

Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau dimarahi papa nya yang terkenal sebagai Raja _Lucifer_ terkejam di neraka dan diomeli mamanya yang cerewet seperti suara piringan hitam yang sudah rusak.

"Menyenangkan sekali hidup menjadi iblis. Bisa membuat nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki terhapus dari sejarah dan ingatan orang-orang," kata Menma lalu tertawa puas.

 **FIN**

 **Credits : Nouvella Vague – Dance With me**

 **Glosarium**

 _Comezando_ _: Dimulai_

 _Eres hermosa : Kau indah_

 _Bailar conmigo : Berdansalah denganku_

 _Hola, querida_ : Hai sayang :p

 **Telat coy! Jangan panggil gue Akira kalo ga pernah mepet ngumpulin apa-apa. Bahkan gue selalu kena semprot BAA krn ngumpulin tugas dari dosen gw jauh dari DL. Hahaha.**

 **Maklum. Mahasiswi sableng yg belum move on dari masa2 jahiliyah di SMA.**

 **Btw. Karena waktunya mepet. Aku ga bisa ngomong banyak2**

 **Cuma mau ngasih tahu beberapa kata yang mungkin ga kalian ngerti di fic ini. Macam bahasa spain yg digunain Sasuke. Itu sengaja aku pake bahasa spain karena si diego alias lucifer ganteng asalnya dari sana kan? Dan gw pake bantuan google translate nulis kata spain itu. Jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai.**

 **Kenapa aku ambil cerita aneh kek gini? Salahkan nouvella Vague yang gangguin tidur gw dengan lagunya yang menyesatkan. Huahaha.**

 **Akhirnya selesai #nangis gaje.**

 **Maafkan ane yg gaje ini...**

 **Kalau ga ngerti ama fic ini aku minta maaf ya... aku mah apa atuh. Hanya seonggok daging bernama manusia yang tak jauh2 dari typo dan kegajeannya.**

 **Sorry for all #plak**

 **And then...**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
